Good Emma and Bad Emma
"It's Fin's property, Emma. You should leave it alone!" -Good Emma (referring to Fin's laptop), "Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets" "Uh, reality check? Carl is WHALE PUKE!" -Bad Emma, "All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance" Good Emma is part of Emma's conscience and Bad Emma is part of Emma's temptation. They are quite small compared to Emma, are translucent at some times, and they have a slight white glow around them. They both wear Emma's bikini and look identical to Emma except that Good Emma wears a white bikini and sometimes white shoes and Bad Emma wears a red bikini and red lipstick. They appear and disappear in a puff of white smoke. Emma refers to them as "Good Me" and "Bad Me". In "Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets", Good Emma urges Emma not to peek at Fin's laptop after Fin told Emma not to. The laptop contains a fake surfing video that Emma thinks is real and will help her win Gromfest. Bad Emma accuses Fin of keeping surfing moves to herself and says, "That's not cool". Bad Emma pushes Emma towards Fin's laptop, revealing that Good Emma and Bad Emma are solid and are able to move solid objects. Emma agrees with Bad Emma, peeks at the surfing video, and downloads it onto her own laptop. In "All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance", Bad Emma urges Emma to shave off part of Carl and sell it for money to buy a wetsuit. Good Emma tries to convince Emma to leave Carl alone, insisting that Emma can't shave Carl because Carl is Broseph's best friend. Emma listens to Bad Emma and shaves off part of Carl. Later in the episode, Emma wants to buy an expensive wetsuit but doesn't have enough money. Bad Emma again urges Emma to shave off part of Carl. Good Emma tries to convince Emma not to, but Emma agrees with Bad Emma and blows Good Emma away, revealing that Good Emma and Bad Emma are very lightweight. After Emma finds Carl in a dumpster, Good Emma and Bad Emma appear again and argue over what Emma should do. Bad Emma calls Good Emma a "Goody Two Shoes", so Good Emma throws her shoe at Bad Emma. Emma pushes both Emmas out of the way and tells Broseph that she found Carl, deciding to listen to Good Emma this time. Trivia *Good Emma and Bad Emma are similiar to the popular angel and devil that sit on a character's shoulders or float next to them and help them to make good or bad decisions. *Good Emma is the angel, and she represents Emma's conscience. *Bad Emma is the devil, and she represents Emma's temptation. *Emma is presumably the only one who can see and hear them. Appearances *Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance Gallery stoked slide1.jpg|Emma blows Good Emma away. stoked slide2.jpg|Good Emma throws her shoe at Bad Emma. stoked slide3.jpg|Good Emma appears in a puff of smoke. stoked slide4.jpg|Bad Emma wants Emma to shave Carl so Emma can buy a gold wetsuit. stoked slide5.jpg|Emma puts her hands up to push Good Emma and Bad Emma away. stoked slide6.jpg|Emma agrees with Bad Emma. stoked slide7.jpg|Emma tries to blow Good Emma away. stoked slide8.jpg|"Yo doofus! Put the cash away!" - Bad Emma Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Galleries